warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:KuHB1aM
Hi, welcome to Warhammer 40,000 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:KuHB1aM page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Blade bane (Talk) 00:14, 19 July 2009 Hey Hey there, I am going to try to see if I can fix up a set of site colors soon, but I dont know what colors to set. I myself dont play warhammer, so if anyone asked you randomly, what do you think warhammer 40k's main colors would be? Lol. I don't play 40k either. Just here to write. Honestly, I haven't a damn clue what some good colors would be. Maybe Run4 has better ideas. KuHB1aM 11:45, 24 July 2009 (UTC) RP is up. The Fires of Heaven. Post your faction before posting in the RP. //--Run4urLife! 12:07, 25 July 2009 (UTC) The Unforgiven Space Marines don't act as mercenaries. Ever. Not even Chaos Marines, and they're a lot less picky about their work than Imperials. //--'Run4urLife!'My Talk 20:16, 5 August 2009 (UTC) I know I read somewhere about a renegade chapter that acted as mercenaries. Of course, I gotta look it up. KuHB1aM 20:23, 5 August 2009 (UTC) EDIT: Found it. http://wh40k.lexicanum.com/wiki/The_Damned_Company_of_Lord_Caustos KuHB1aM 20:25, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :As Chaos Marines, they'll have their own agenda. Mercenaries fight for money. For Chaos Marines, credits are usually only a bonus on top of whatever else. That's inaccurate. //--'Run4urLife!'My Talk 20:39, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Dammit! For everything I research, you seem to have a counter-measure of some kind. Fine, Chaos Marines it is. KuHB1aM 20:43, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :Even though I haven't played in years, I've delved a lot deeper into the background than any gamer I know. When it comes to Space Marines, Chaos or otherwise, I'm a well of knowledge. //--'Run4urLife!'My Talk 20:50, 5 August 2009 (UTC) I kinda noticed. It's like you created Warhammer 40k or something. KuHB1aM 20:52, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :Finding background material was easier than travelling for an hour to play a stranger. Getting into the Specialist Games helped with that too. They usually have a more focused background than the mainstream games. //--'Run4urLife!'My Talk 20:54, 5 August 2009 (UTC) You seem to have an endless amount of knowledge. KuHB1aM 20:57, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :Page 2 of this document has some useful information on how Space Marines work. http://www.games-workshop.com/MEDIA_CustomProductCatalog/m1320038_Using_Space_Marines.pdf //--'Run4urLife!'My Talk 20:59, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks for teh information. If my computer wasn't be so much of a dick right now I could read it, lol. KuHB1aM 21:05, 5 August 2009 (UTC) That Space Marine Painter Is EPIC!!!! Thanks for the pointer! //--'Run4urLife!'My Talk 23:26, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Any time, brah. KuHB1aM 23:55, 6 August 2009 (UTC) I told you about itVegas adict 07:56, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah, dude. Then I saw the 5.0 version, where I proceeded to tell Runner about it. KuHB1aM 10:44, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Kuh could you make a picture of a marine for my artical Angels Of The Night Minner99 12:15, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Lol, I couldn't draw even if I tried, haha. Check out this link; it'll help you alot more than I ever could, lol. KuHB1aM 12:17, October 11, 2009 (UTC) http://www.bolterandchainsword.com/index.php?s=6b3d4e72e4c11b40006f11e75faeba34&autocom=pages I meant using bolter and chainsword Minner99 12:23, October 11, 2009 (UTC) RP Thanks, but no thanks. In case you know I have never played Warhammer nor read any of the books, and so it would be kind of hard for me to understand all that stuff. Dark seer is slowly teaching me the basics, but until then I will only be able to create basic articles which dont make me put too much canon in them. Thanks anyway though. Members Yeah, thats what happens when you put the address on Wargamer.com.au and BoLS lounge (Man it's comfy) Lol nice work, brah. *Fist-Bump* KuHB1aM 00:34, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Hey Kuh! I've already spoken to Blade Bane about this, my chapter was removed from records which is why it's not shown in canon yet. Plus it states in plenty of Black Library books (and in Wikia 40k) that not all of the Second Founding Chapters are known and many could have died out. As for all chapters requireing a Primarch... tell me who the Blood Ravens Primarch is and i'' reward you with a point. *lol* Seriously though, I'm stretching canon, but not breaching it. --Dante Solablood 23:09, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Well I'll definitely look forward to the feedback, though tying everything to strictly to canon that this is less of a fanon site and more of a plaguerism site (just copying or abusing the existing material) seems a little harsh, especially when people put a lot of work into their Chapters. I am planning on making my chapter more inline with this sites rules once things have been looked through. --Dante Solablood 23:20, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Ah, thats no hassle! I don't want to cause any trouble, but I'd moved it straight from one wikia to another without any edits so it's going to be a little rough right now. Feel free to make suggestions or have a chat anytime, I'm always pottering about or working on ideas. ^_^ --Dante Solablood 23:32, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Ahhh yer cool, at least I got to know someone pretty dang quick!! Plus after some chats with Run4, I think I have an idea for my Chapter that might just work. Originality is hard work sometimes. *sigh* Oh and I love to RP, but not tonight.. need sleep! *wanders off in a daze... straight into a lamp-post* --Dante Solablood 01:22, 26 August 2009 (UTC) It's ok, brah, I haven't posted recently either. Take your time. I have another editor to set straight about the 2nd Founding, lol. KuHB1aM 01:25, 26 August 2009 (UTC) *lol* I saw that as I was chatting with Run4 at the time. I think the sooner I edit mine, the less likely other people will make the same mistake. If you want to see the ideas for my chapter BTW you can read the in Run4's talk under 'caught a bullet with my face'. How do you make the "posted by do not edit" banner? --Dante Solablood 01:43, 26 August 2009 (UTC) The Template is . //--''Run4My Talk'' 02:07, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Lost primarchs I'll try and do that, what really ticking me off though is the fact they are arguing, they were deleted from records! so just saying that they are 1st founding is non-canon friendly! even if it's not true! You know what? i think i may work some admin magic, but first we need to tell BB that i am not a canon nazi and that i'm not holding a grudge, seriously he is accusing me of that! grr Damn halo fans. I am the founder and i WILL take control. Also, how would you like admin status to combat shit like this thanks, BB keeps bringing the halo fanon for arguments, it's REALLY disorganized and not canon friendly. thats his argument, i don't think he understands halo and warhammer 40,000 are two different things Also you can start the missing primarch community project, make it an ideas page named "Missing legion idea page" make it a blog or fourm, that is ideas only. there we can come with names, battle-type Primarch founding, how they went missing Etc. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'''- all others must fail'] 01:03, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Epic, just one though. my work is law. Grr [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'- all others must fail'] 01:05, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Adminship You now have admin rights. Merry christmas. Try not to misuse them, and try your best. I can add your record to the admin list tomorrow, because I am smashed from lack of sleep. Cheers. I mainly reverted the edit due to the wording being off. I intended to return the rule when I had time, but I needed to get to sleep as I have my soccer grand final today. I have to leave in an hour, so I will work on better wording now. stuff it you XD i know i got lots of work to do, but as for the legion bit, i'm not sure, i'll go over loads of info and check if there were more than 20 legions, cause if you think "cover-ups" lol they happen all the time. and if you look at the other wiki, the hell knights and others, there are many valid reasons for a legion to go missing, run it past dark seer, i think, see what he thinks of my "more than 20" legions theory. but as a i said, i'll look it up...untill i get a certain answer i'll edit it to chapter..wait.. i need a first founding to success, hmm...out. --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 05:01, 29 August 2009 (UTC) fixed the faults...yea, faults cleaned up the chapter page a bit, if i've done it right, give me meh :) if not, angry e-mail! XD --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 06:02, 29 August 2009 (UTC) This heavans on fire... Hey in the RP is it okay that i just tore ferrox's armo off? it is a few steps down from killing half your chapter aftter all XD [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'- all others must fail'] 12:01, 29 August 2009 (UTC) It's called a power fist mate, look into it. LoL True, but in the RP i never said anyones name, i just felt like pulling some ones arm off. so it can be any legionare [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'- all others must fail'] 12:10, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Also, did you know if you go to your user page and then widgets (next to blog etc.) and select top referes you can see all the sites this site is on? it's pretty damn epic [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'- all others must fail'] 12:11, 29 August 2009 (UTC) It's a Crush Attack with a Power Fist. Look it up in the Inquisitor Rules. It inflicts a similar amount of damage to being thumped with a Power Claymore (Frostblade in the Rulebook, but Power Claymore sounds better). //--'Run4'My Talk'' 12:15, 29 August 2009 (UTC) What? so any chaos lord is not good evil enough for you? jks, anyway, don't worry about BBs ravaged, i turned it from halo fanon to 40k fanon, he really wanted 1st RP but runny beat him to it XD, but seriously, its moore 40k now, think of this: Nids+Chaos+admantium=ohhhhhhhhhhh shit [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'''- all others must fail'] 12:18, 29 August 2009 (UTC) don't worry. i'll make it, i'm out 4 now (shame i can't thing of any Run 4 your life jokes...)[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'- all others must fail'] 12:22, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Robotic Chaos Tyranids? Holy shit thats like a velociraptor on rollerskates with a jetpack and scissors! Anyway, I've got an idea for an Inquisitor-based RP later on sometime. Force people to think with their brains instead of their trigger fingers. //--'Run4'My Talk'' 12:37, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Then can we be the brawn? The Inquisitor needs some lee-way, ya know. KuHB1aM 13:06, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :Nope. The PCs will all be Inquisitors, and it won't be a war thing. In short, you won't get far running around in Power Armour shooting everything. You may in fact be lynched. Likewise if you run around flaunting your psychic powers (if you have any). //--''Run4My Talk'' 19:53, 29 August 2009 (UTC) What about Imperial Guardsmen as body guards? KuHB1aM 20:39, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :Would you bring a shell-shocked Veteran who had survived when thousands died around him everywhere with you while you were trying to expose a Chaos Cult or Genestealer Cult? Sure, he'd be handy for breaking a few heads, but not all that useful otherwise. And there's gonna be a lot of double-talk and spy-type stuff. A foul-mouthed psychopath is likely to be mugged by any number of Inquisitors (all powerful people). Also, fancy weapons are likely to draw attention, so waving a Bolt Pistol at every opportunity would be inadvisable. //--''Run4My Talk'' 20:43, 29 August 2009 (UTC) What about a simple rookie assigned from the local Imp Guard Reg? KuHB1aM 23:19, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :What would an Inquisitor want with a Rookie? //--''Run4My Talk'' 23:31, 29 August 2009 (UTC) I don't know, he'd just be assigned to him to assist with stuff. KuHB1aM 23:32, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :Inquisitors are above every authority. They don't have people assigned to them. They cherrypick whoever the hell they want. //--''Run4My Talk'' 23:42, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Jesus, give me a break! Alright, surely there must be some alotted type of character besides an Inquisitor? KuHB1aM 23:45, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :Not for a PC. Also, you seem to have got the wrong end of the stick with regards to Inquisitors. They're more than capable of holding their own depending on their situation, I'm just aiming for something that requires more than the muscle memory of pulling a gun and performing a double-tap. //--''Run4My Talk'' 00:16, 30 August 2009 (UTC) *Sigh* Fine... KuHB1aM 00:17, 30 August 2009 (UTC) They're drawn from all walks of life, and no two are the same. Read up on the Inquisitor fluff material on GW's website. It's all in PDF form in the Inquisitor resources in the Specialist Games section. There's also a link I posted to a load of other PDFs on Dark Seer's talk page. //--''Run4My Talk'' 00:20, 30 August 2009 (UTC) I had an idea for this RP about a local Arbite who'd been inducted into one of the Inquisitor's retinues as a sort of local liason. It's an idea I intend to use, though, so screw you Kuhblam, get your own >:D --Solbur 03:49, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :Suppose the Arbites is a new angle, but no playing the muscle in an Inquisitor's retinue. I want people flexing grey matter before biceps here. //--''Run4My Talk'' 12:04, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Great... I can't even bench press with my brain... KuHB1aM 12:42, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :Don't worry, there will be gunfights, but there'll be more intrigue going on than usual. In some cases, kicking down doors and shooting people might work. In others, if you do that you may as well lay down and zip up the body bag yourself. //--''Run4My Talk'' 12:59, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Well, why don't we just use cyclonic torpedos and finish off all those bastards at the same time along with the planet? Problem solved. KuHB1aM 13:00, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :And alert cult workings on other planets? Smooth move. Good job breaking it hero! //--''Run4My Talk'' 13:09, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Why don't we bomb all the planets then? That oughta work! 14:06, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :Yes, kill billions for the sake of a single investigation. That won't have you excommunicated and attacked by other Inquisitors at all. Things are rarely as simple as people think. It's not all "run in and shoot the genestealers!", there's a lot of other stuff to do. Expose the cult, then shoot everyone. //--''Run4My Talk'' 14:45, 30 August 2009 (UTC) So make the most of the indiscriminate shooty-shooty now, while Fires of Heaven lasts. I'm quite looking forward to all this scheming lark, personally. --Solbur 14:54, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :Woohoo. One on board. But yeah, there will be gunfights, but not large-scale war unless I say so. //--''Run4My Talk'' 14:59, 30 August 2009 (UTC) ::Theres allready been an arbites in an inquisitors retinue.Godwyn Fischig was an arbites who served as part of Eisenhorns retinueVegas adict 20:37, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :::I know that Vegas, I did play Inquisitor fairly regularly. What I meant was playing from the Arbites outside the Inquisitor's Retinue's POV. //--''Run4My Talk'' 23:16, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Well, bombing the entire system easily fixes----- *Stops whilsy Alistair wags his finger, makes motions to crush Kuhblam* Ok, I guess we can expose the cult first. KuHB1aM 00:11, 31 August 2009 (UTC) The Argent vanguard... again err, yea. done a bit more "ajusting" to my chapter.. the thing is, i can't really find anything thta looks like it needs editing to me, the back story of the chapter makes sense in my mind, and everyone i've asked. ideas, please. --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 00:31, September 8, 2009 (UTC) I'll see what i can do... got the message, even if it was a bit late, i'll see if there is any more i can ajust... --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 20:18, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Ravaged Blah Blah blah Ravged recordings is no longer part of my roleplay so contact BB [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'''- all others must fail'] 00:04, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Its during the heresy, before the siege of terra but after Istvaan V [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'- all others must fail'] 23:47, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Yup [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'- all others must fail'] 00:43, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, but imperials seams to be, oversized at the moment, some chaos marines would be nice, i know jackie is taking them but a few reinforcements would be nice. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'- all others must fail'] 01:14, September 16, 2009 (UTC) http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Chapter_Master_Bolshack_Wildhammer/Argent_Vanguard Do you know how to turn my chapter's page page to a actual chapter page, instead of a addon to my profile page? if you do, please do it. its getting annoying --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 11:51, September 26, 2009 (UTC) >.> I'll do it later. Just keep updating your article. KuHB1aM 11:56, September 26, 2009 (UTC) update? update to what? i've done everything you advised...--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 20:34, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Little help please Hey, would you mind looking over my page and pointing out flaws? The main section I'm concerned about is the 'fleet' section as I really have no idea how large a space marine fleet is normally so I'm guessing and making that part up as I go without a lot of reference. I know there are some grammar and spelling things I need to go through and fix, but I'll get to them after the initial draft is completed. Thank you :) KuHB1am. why the hell are all the admins assholes appart from you? --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 12:49, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Here you go... http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Chapter_Master_Bolshack_Wildhammer/Argent_Vanguard --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 13:08, September 27, 2009 (UTC) is it ok if i delete the messages regarding what i've already changed on my chapter's page? it would help me if i could. --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 13:49, September 27, 2009 (UTC) I don't see why not. It's your talk page. KuHB1aM 13:56, September 27, 2009 (UTC) thank you--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 13:58, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Misc admin tools Since I see you have learnt the most common admin tools, here are the smaller scale misc ones. They aren't really useful and you probably already know of them, but they might help sometime. - Still playing with this, if I can get it to work properly it will display groups of NCF templates, delete templates ect. - Dont think this has any practical use, but you may be able to use it to see if anything suspicious is going on. - What it's name suggests. Later on it may be used to review sockpuppets and vandals. - '''This' can be extremely helpful to large projects. Saves inconvenience. - I myself have no need for it. You may need it sometime though. - This is EXTREMELY IMPORTANT! I can not stress this enough, you will be able to see admin mistakes, restore previous versions of things, and see if something was not meant to be deleted. Thats about it. You may or may not use them, but eh. Thanks for the heads up, BB. KuHB1aM 20:13, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Hey there. Hi, thanks for the warm welcome. You're certainly the first. Well I did actually have a question. Do you know where I would post quotes for a Chaos Witch? No prob. If you check the Quotes section on the sidebar of any page, you can open a sub-menu, where there'll be an option called "More". I believe you'll find a Chaos Quotes article where you can add quotes for your character. KuHB1aM 21:25, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Oh, I see it...and your second post. Thanks again for the help. I'll be sure to sign my posts from now on. CodexusRhodes 21:45, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Actually, I do have another question. On the character pages, is there a set code for the content boxes on the far right with their information in it? CodexusRhodes 23:47, September 29, 2009 (UTC) As in formatting? Here's an easy way; I suggest for your article that you copy and paste my Golden Legion infobox (just click to edit the page and copy the code) and edit it to your liking. Typing out the code for the infobox is a bit tedious, and it'll save on time. KuHB1aM 23:52, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Hey dude, it's been a while! Sorry, but I've had loads to do recently and haven't had time to do the hard work of bringing my army into canon. Well I've edited a few of the questionable sections (though they all need expanding on), which should hopefully show the direction I'm going in. If you get the chance, could you have a quick looksey for me? Plus I need a bit of help... can't seem to get rid of that 'WIP' warning at the top of the Fulcrums Fallen page now. *sigh* ^_^ --Dante Solablood 02:43, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Your luck, bro; I got home early. I'll give it a look-see after I check Bolshack's page again, since I think he asked me to check it awhile ago. KuHB1aM 12:11, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Fanfiction e-magazine I'm thinking about starting a fanfiction e-magazine; if I ever get it off the ground, would you be interested in contributing or subscribing? It being fan fiction, I couldn't charge or pay you anything. Sorry if this may seem noobish, but what is an e-magazine? Is it online? KuHB1aM 10:45, October 8, 2009 (UTC) It's short for Electronic-magazine, like e-mail is short for Electronic-mail; it basically means it's over the internet. Hi mate; you expressed an interest in the fanfiction magazine I'm putting out; if you want to subscribe, you should do it quick, because the first issue is going out on the 15th. I don't want to be pushy, but I don't want you to miss out on something you might enjoy.--Jochannon 12:06, October 13, 2009 (UTC) M52 Ok. sorry if i went a bit far forward. i just wanted to give you guys the impression of the chaos of a future that my chapter came from --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 21:44, October 8, 2009 (UTC) It's ok, I don't think I can let it slide anyhow. We don't we to go that far, or past M.41 for that matter. KuHB1aM 21:46, October 8, 2009 (UTC) fair enough, but the timeline is at........hang on, lets see... 995 999.M41, thats right at the end before M42--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 21:48, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Just deleted the article. Sorry. But maybe you can make one titled M.41 that details events in your Chapter only. KuHB1aM 21:48, October 8, 2009 (UTC) can i make a "ajusted" m41 timeline. to show the battles the events the fannon wiki chapters have taken part in?? I'd say hold off on it for now; maybe later. KuHB1aM 21:52, October 8, 2009 (UTC) ok. i'll put the main M41 events on it too. add what your chapter's done aswell, if you have one.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 21:53, October 8, 2009 (UTC) I've got two, lol. KuHB1aM 22:04, October 8, 2009 (UTC) all the better --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 22:10, October 8, 2009 (UTC) This Wiki's account of M41 "The Time of Ending" like the title? --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 22:21, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Sounds sexy. KuHB1aM 00:09, October 9, 2009 (UTC) err >.> i think not... --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 18:04, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Prehaps we should do somthing like we did back on the fallout fanon wiki with the timeline?Vegas adict 18:25, October 9, 2009 (UTC) I've already started, so no worries. Once its up just add events/ battles/ other crap your chapters/necrons/orkz/ have been in on the talk page, give me the time it happens and i'll add it on the main page --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 18:32, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Actually, Bolshack, I agree with Vegas. If you saw that timeline, it was truly a site to behold. KuHB1aM 19:32, October 9, 2009 (UTC) yea, but in the 40k timeline, for each event, theres alot of info, more than on the fallout game. and +, fannon events, and wiki events dint happen at the same time like they do on the fallout wiki. --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 19:40, October 9, 2009 (UTC) so if we used vegas' one, in each box i'd have to put. 744.M41, 745.M41, 746.M41 ect. --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 19:44, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Don't worry, we'd help. KuHB1aM 19:52, October 9, 2009 (UTC) I'd rather it stayed the way it is atm, i like it, and it's clear and makes sense. --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 19:55, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Noted. But I think we may change it. Stand by, Bolshack. KuHB1aM 19:59, October 9, 2009 (UTC) just tell me how to delete it, thats your wiki's code for when they say "may change it"--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 18:53, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :Actually, Bolshack, it means move it to another title. As in using the Move tool. So don't think we're gonna speak in code or anything. If we wanted it gone, we'd just say "Yeah, we're going to delete it". //--''Run4My Talk'' 18:59, October 10, 2009 (UTC) How can you change it from "this wiki's account of M.41 "the time of ending" to something else, when that's EXACTLY what it is?? --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 19:05, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :Because it's a boring title. //--''Run4My Talk'' 19:08, October 10, 2009 (UTC) and Vegas' is better? bollocks. --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 19:10, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Oh yea, and i'll be adding Azeroth's PDF to the page soon, the "Azerothian Warlords", bought the first squad today--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 19:12, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :Vegas' is actually a timeline. Yours is a timeline too. Not an account. And if you're gonna get snotty over this, I think action might just have to be taken. Take that however the hell you want to. As for the Warlords, hopefully they'll be original and imaginative. I'm looking forward to the finished product. //--''Run4My Talk'' 19:15, October 10, 2009 (UTC) that reminds me, whats the difference between a account and a timeline? --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 19:18, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :A timeline is a list of events and the dates upon which they occurred. An account is a story. //--''Run4My Talk'' 19:19, October 10, 2009 (UTC) K. how do i change names? --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 19:19, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :The Move function. It's on the same toolbar as Edit and Watch, up near the top right. //--''Run4My Talk'' 19:22, October 10, 2009 (UTC) ok. thats something i dont have a problem in the galaxy doing, but one thing, my azeroth webpage its-self. do you think the space marines of M.52 would go back in time if the tyranids were winning regardless of what would happen to their time? --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 19:27, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :You're just missing the point that it isn't a case of would or wouldn't, they can't. //--''Run4My Talk'' 19:34, October 10, 2009 (UTC) what if it was an accidental time travel when they go to warp to engage a large hive fleet? --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 19:35, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :That's about as likely as the Emperor getting up off the Golden Throne and declaring himself a Champion of Chaos. An entire Chapter is far more likely to just die or get lost in the Warp than be sent back in time and coming out intact. And anyway, it's a terrible cliché. And doesn't fit into the 40k universe. You're looking for an excuse to keep something that's not gonna be let on anyway. //--''Run4My Talk'' 19:38, October 10, 2009 (UTC) well the emperor'll be lost to us soon enough, considering the golden throne cant be repaired. K, i'll try to see if theres any way. but Azeroth's PDF stands?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 19:42, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :Sure. Most planets have a PDF. If it's another WoW ripoff, I will not be happy. //--''Run4My Talk'' 19:44, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Theres no such thing in wow Ooniverse as the azerothian warlords, the name just sounded cool. --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 19:49, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :I know. You can rip something off in more ways than just the name. //--''Run4My Talk'' 19:49, October 10, 2009 (UTC) well if thats the issue, i based them off the cadians, the Cadian guardsmen models work well for my guys too. --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 19:51, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :OK. //--''Run4My Talk'' 19:53, October 10, 2009 (UTC) the only issue i have is that i'll need to dig up some info on the cadians before making an official page for my guards.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 19:55, October 10, 2009 (UTC) god i hate Vegas, he didnt even ask if it was ok with you guys to make a timeline. Any chance the golden Leigon might be able to "take him out"?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 22:28, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Sorry, Bolshack, but no matter how much you dis-like Vegas or don't approve of him, I can't send 1000 of the Imperium's finest Space Marines to hunt down and execute him. Or try to remove him, if that's what you actually meant. KuHB1aM 12:10, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Mainly because he'd get his men killed by mineVegas adict 12:12, October 11, 2009 (UTC) I smell a duel in the making... KuHB1aM 12:14, October 11, 2009 (UTC) No contest,The steel fists rock!Vegas adict 12:15, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Oooooh Bolshack, he callin' you out, son! KuHB1aM 12:16, October 11, 2009 (UTC) hmm, lets see.1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th,7th ,and 9th companies of the argent vanguard and the Azerothian warlords 23rd, 42nd, 38th, 11th and 1st, no contest, the only time you might win is it a genestealer infested space hulk crash landed on my side of the battle field--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 13:04, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :Against an entire Chapter? Bolshack, you'd lose. //--''Run4My Talk'' 14:59, October 11, 2009 (UTC) how can i lose when i have my spartans with their 2+ save and their WS 5, and wheit BS of6?, especially when every battle company has 2 spartan squads.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 15:17, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :What? Whoa, another ripoff from other media? That's gotta go, or I'm deleting the Argent Vanguard. And now, another question, how the hell did they wind up with stats like that? //--''Run4My Talk'' 15:23, October 11, 2009 (UTC) ::Also bolshack my chapter is based on a forge world with at least three titans permenantly based there.In apocalypse one reaver titan is more than capable of demolishing more than twice its point cost in one turnVegas adict 19:24, October 11, 2009 (UTC) i havent had chance to play apocalypse yet, want to soon though.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 22:00, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Spartans 1. I called them spartans cause i found some stuff on a random site about sparta, and i thought they'd make great marines. and they have those stats cause they have extra implants and extra training.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 22:07, October 11, 2009 (UTC) thx for the "ajust" to the timeline, i could've sworn i mentioned your chapter in the earlier piece i did--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 23:41, October 11, 2009 (UTC) It's ok, don't worry about it. KuHB1aM 23:43, October 11, 2009 (UTC) got any other events you want me to add? post them on the timeline's talk page along with the date, need a first talk page posting ^^--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 23:44, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Sure, why not. I'm kinda busy right now, but I'll post something later. KuHB1aM 23:47, October 11, 2009 (UTC) ok, Run4's complaining about my spartan marines and my proto-type jetbike :C --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 23:48, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :Complaining? I'd call it putting forward canon info and common sense. //--''Run4My Talk'' 05:58, October 12, 2009 (UTC) ::And he has A LOT of that. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'''- all others must fail'] 09:40, October 12, 2009 (UTC) What's all this malarkey about Spartans? I better not see any jolly green giants. KuHB1aM 20:24, October 12, 2009 (UTC) :No, it's a pull from 300 this time. //--'Run4'My Talk'' 20:32, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Ah. Well, the 300 is quite possibly a gross exaggeration, but we can't really act against that. Although there's a movie about 300, it's rooted in mythology and possibly fictional history, so he's clear. KuHB1aM 20:51, October 12, 2009 (UTC) :300 the film. It's other media. The real thing, it did happen, but they used tactics, not masses of asskick, and wore heavy armour. //--''Run4My Talk'' 20:53, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Ooooh I thought he was using the history aspect. Oh well, can't have copyright infringement, now can we? KuHB1aM 20:57, October 12, 2009 (UTC) :Or rips from other media. //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:00, October 12, 2009 (UTC) True dat, bra. KuHB1aM 21:02, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Isn't that he same ting? [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'''- all others must fail'] 21:51, October 12, 2009 (UTC) :They are in Bolshack's case anyway. //--'Run4'My Talk'' 21:52, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Deletion What the hell man!!!! whats with going and deleting my pages??? Put it back please On the same note and due to your reasoning for deleting the page, are you going to go and delete the Commander Maximus Dercius Vex and Sergeant Major Deacon "Phillips" Coletrane pages?? Please let me know why there is a double standard here and why that deletion if there is no rule to say that? --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 11:11, October 13, 2009 (UTC) I deleted the Shadow Legion because it was NCF and I had told you numerous times to change was basically a mary-sue space marine copy off that I had warned you about, Mr. Whoever Doesn't Sign His Posts. We don't allow that crap here, and I warned you numerous times. NoFuryLikeMine, those pages are not NCF, were not warned, and follow canon. Your point is irrelevant. KuHB1aM 20:10, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Cold justice??????????????--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 20:12, October 13, 2009 (UTC) You can call it whatever you want. I sent him numerous messages on his articles talk page, and I'm pretty sure I also sent him a message on his talk page. KuHB1aM 20:14, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Yea, thats cold justice, i added another event on the timeline, where yours, mine, and some other guy's chapter is founded in 001.M32 i think it was.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 20:17, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Cool, thanks for letting me know. KuHB1aM 20:18, October 13, 2009 (UTC) oh. and Run4 says that my chapter's star system is a High-priority system. check his talk page if you want to check ^^--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 20:23, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :I said it looked like an important little place, what with it's Forge World and a Space Marine Homeworld. But then, compare that to systems like the Necromunda, Agripinaa and Armageddon Systems. //--''Run4My Talk'' 20:33, October 13, 2009 (UTC) finally, your back, and your exact words were "looks like a High-priority system". answered the question about the M23?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 20:37, October 13, 2009 (UTC) like the timeline so far?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 22:24, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Looks good. Got any events to add? I'm just scouring the articles for now for Dated events.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 22:27, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Nah, not right now, anyway. KuHB1aM 22:39, October 13, 2009 (UTC) got any ideas on how big my chapter's fleet should be?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 22:46, October 13, 2009 (UTC) 3 battle barges, about 9-12 strike cruisers. KuHB1aM 22:49, October 13, 2009 (UTC) any ideas for names?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 22:50, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :Have a look over Chapters on Lexicanum, and then take a gander at some of the Chapters on here. //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:52, October 13, 2009 (UTC) ok. thanks--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 23:03, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Kuhblam. maybe on yours you should mention a battle involving my Azerothian Warlords regiments and your Bespin Brigadiers, maybe against orks.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 23:54, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Sure, why not. I'll write some stuff up later. KuHB1aM 23:55, October 13, 2009 (UTC) K, the Azerothian Warlords regiments involved will be, lets think, *Glances over at another page* the 34th, 38th, and 101st, they've been through a few good battles relatively un-scathed.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 00:00, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Sure. The Bespin Brigadiers are a single Regiment rather than several under the same banner, so we'll be a bit more centralized and less in number. KuHB1aM 00:04, October 14, 2009 (UTC) I think ur a little lost Kublahm, im talking bout my Inquisitor page, there was not a single message on it (being only 2 days old) you havent deleted any other pages of mine, make sure you check first before you say you sent multiple messages to ME when none of my pages have issues --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 00:04, October 14, 2009 (UTC) P.S Shadow Legion was not mine --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 00:06, October 14, 2009 (UTC) IRC Channel Do you have an account on the IRC? Because if you do, get on now and I will give you ops. I need to give it out to all of the admins. Peace. Ops? What's that? And I can't get on IRC right now; going to be bed a bit early tonight. KuHB1aM 01:12, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Ops is channel operator. It means I need to make you a channel admin. is it possible for a chapter to have a 4th, purpose built battle barge for, err... destroying tyranid hive ships?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 01:35, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Ah, ok, and I'd stay away from a fourth one, Bolshack... although I think it's actually ok; haven't heard anything against it. KuHB1aM 10:39, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Ok, i'll just keep the name for now, just incase. It says a normal chapter fleet comprises of 3 battle barges on the lexicanum, but my chapter was forced to increase in response to Hive Fleet Chimera's sudden arival in the galaxy.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 10:42, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Hmm... I don't see what's wrong with keeping an extra ship after the threat has been finished... KuHB1aM 10:47, October 16, 2009 (UTC) should we run it through run4 to check? i'm at school atm so i'm not sure if i'll have time --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 10:48, October 16, 2009 (UTC) :Some Chapters have more, some have less. I was contemplating adding another Battle Barge, or Emperor forbid, another Ramillies . . . the Tigers being a Space-bound Crusading Chapter a la Black Templars (not as big as the Templars - those nuts are between 5 and 6 times the size a Chapter's supposed to be, they're just all over the gaff, so it's hard to keep track of them, and they'd be wiped out if they weren't so huge). //--''Run4My Talk'' 12:11, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Lol... maybe I should put the Luna Dragons on an eternal Crusade... KuHB1aM 20:11, October 16, 2009 (UTC) So you shall help me make harvest less halo-y?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 22:31, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Um, well, yes. The only thing you really need to change is the names. Otherwise, it's fine. Hundreds of planets probably have a similar story in W40k minus the First Contact thing, which you should probably take out since it's not stated when Humanity first comes into contact with sentient life outside of Terra/Earth. KuHB1aM 22:35, October 20, 2009 (UTC) good, do you think it would be possible for chapter master aldeus cutter of the Wolves of harvest, to be a distant decendant to captain james gregory cutter. of the Spirit of fire?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 22:42, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Space Marines are not related to any mortal. The only way he could be a direct descendant was if Aldeus was from Cutter's blood-line and was somehow selected as a candidate for Indoctrination into the Wolves of Harvest, keeping his surname in the process. KuHB1aM 00:06, October 21, 2009 (UTC) OR an indirect descendant, like if they had a bro/sis, they could still be descended from the same family. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'''- all others must fail'] 09:07, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Well yeah, but you get my point. KuHB1aM 11:42, October 21, 2009 (UTC) no, i mean direct, albeit distant discendant.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 16:35, October 21, 2009 (UTC) i've changed every name on the harvest page except james cutter (cause he's chapter master cutter's ancestor) and spirit of fire (cause thats captain cutter's ship, i dont see a problem in it being a different class of ship though)--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 16:37, October 21, 2009 (UTC) and it does say that captain cutter had a daughter (who could be chapter master cutter's great great great great etc. grandmother)--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 16:39, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Yes, he does. She was protected by Sergeant Forge, whose name you should not use if you want to follow their story in the most not-like-their-story way possible. if thats true then it should be highly plausible that my chapter master is captain cutter's decendant, correct?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 20:23, October 21, 2009 (UTC) I suppose... except Cutter's daughter was a lot younger than Forge at the time... KuHB1aM 21:21, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Who mentioned forge? not me -.- --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 21:32, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Forge was an integral part to that story. That's why I mentioned him. KuHB1aM 21:36, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Apparently, it won't be as easy to dodge Halo-related stuff with Kuh as it was with me. If he's an important part of both stories, the Halo one and your 40k one, it needs a change, otherwise it's just a plain ripoff. //--'Run4'My Talk'' 21:40, October 21, 2009 (UTC) who said he was part of the wh40k one? the page, harvest m15, doesn't even mention him once... -.- --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 21:43, October 21, 2009 (UTC) the only actual person i've mentioned by name in the article was vice admiral john sheppard(for some completely ranomd reason), and captain cutter--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 21:45, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Uh, ok. KuHB1aM 21:48, October 21, 2009 (UTC) i dont even know why john forge came up, i only mentioned captain cutter's daughter as a link to my chapter master cutter.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 21:48, October 21, 2009 (UTC) I only mentioned Forge because he was a part of that story. You don't have to include his re-named counter-part at all. KuHB1aM 21:51, October 21, 2009 (UTC) well considering i only put in captain james gregory cutter cause he was captain of the spirit of fire, i dont see any reason to mention sergeant forge, in any of my articles.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 21:52, October 21, 2009 (UTC) I didn't say you had to. Chill, brah. KuHB1aM 21:53, October 21, 2009 (UTC) i know, its just run4 is making it sound like i should.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 21:54, October 21, 2009 (UTC) so yea, changed all the halo names to random names, except the spirit of fire and captain cutter. is that all i need to do to make it more warhammer than halo?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 21:58, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :Coming up with an original idea would be a good start. //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:10, October 21, 2009 (UTC)